Winter Break
by InsertAName
Summary: [Rocky/Lucy One-Shot] - It's the last day of school before winter break! But someone in particular is not very happy about it


**Disclaimer: If I owned The Loud House, Rocky would've appeared again**

 **A/N: This is my first time writing romance between these two characters, and it's based on something that actually happened with me irl (I changed some things tho), so it may (or may not) be really ooc (Also, my English is terrible, my bad, let's go)**

Okay, it's official! One more day and this hell is over... Ugh, this day is awful and nothing can make it better

It was the last day of school before our winter break. I was really excited to finish my last test and go home... But something just didn't feel right

I saw most pf my sisters getting good grades and passing without any trouble while I had to struggle to pass in math and history... I know it sounds dumb, but this kinda... I don't know, it hurts a little, but I passed and that's all that matters

I arrived school earlier then I was supposed to so I started searching Haiku, my best friend, the only one I trusted my feelings to... But I couldn't see her anywhere

I... I kinda panicked, my day was already being awful: I wasn't feeling well, I was alone and I was terrible because of my grades... Okay, I passed, but it didn't feel enough...

I looked around and found an empty corner, I ran and sat there, curled up, buried my chin on my chest and hugged my legs... I started crying, hoping nobody would listen so I could just end up my drama and go to my classroom

But after some seconds, I felt someone slightly poking my head

"Lucy? Lucy, are you alright?" The person said...

 _Oh, no... It couldn't be him... Not now! Not here!_ I thought to myself...

It was Rocky Spokes, my, uh, my "crush" as my sisters say

He's adorable and has a heart of gold! We also share the same age and interests

I always loved to spend time with him but... Why right now? Why when I'm in a weakness stage?

I didn't have time to think about it, so I wiped my tears quickly and looked up, to him, trying to not sob...

"H-Hey, R-Rocky... I-I am okay, t-thank you" ... But failing miserably

"Lu, were you crying? What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing my right wrist and lifting me up... I tried to avoid looking into his eyes, so I looked around...

"It's... nothing... really, I'm just being dramatic, ha-ha! Don't worry..." I said _Stupid! Can't you just try to act normal OND SINGLE TIME?! At least in front of... HIM?!_ I thought, squeezing my eyes and biting my lip trying to avoid the tears... Oh, great, I just gave myself another reason to cry, great job! Congratulations!

"Lucy, look at me" He continued while I slowly turned my head back to him "Don't you wanna talk about it? Tell me what happened?" Rocky softly asked while wiping my cheeks

"I really... Really don't want to... It's not like it's something big, I'm just being a crybaby, don't worry"

"Are you alone? Is Haiku late or something?" He asked

"Yes and... Yes"

"Wanna talk to calm yourself down?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, blushing

He took my hand and walked to a table, we both sat down. For a moment, we were quiet, so I got my cellphone and tried to find a message from Haiku

Nothing...

We stayed in silence until he decided to break the ice

"Soooo.. do you know why she's late? Did anything happened?" Rocky asked

"I really don't know, she didn't message me about that, and that's unusual... Maybe she died or something"

"Uuuh, you actually think that?" He asked kinda scared... _Dang it, I think I freaked him out!_

"Wha- Oh! No, no, no, no, heh, I'm just joking... She's... fine..."

"Oh, great, heh..." He giggled and calmed down... _Congratulations again! You made things awkward, you messed up, you-_

"So what do you think about today's test?" He asked, distracting me from my own thoughts

"Huh?"

"Do you think you'll pass?"

"Oh, I hope so, heh, how about you?"

"I think I will, I studied a lot"

I smiled and nooded, looking away from me as my face dropped slowly... I think he noticed that, but I'm not sure

After some seconds (that seemed like hours) he stands up and grabs my hand

"The test will start in some minutes, let's get ready" He said, smiling warmly at me, making me smile too

"Sure..." I said, standing up and going to class with him holding my hand... I could feel my face burning, but I couldn't tell if I was blushing or sweating... I think I wasn't...

At the time we arrived the class, the bell rings

"Well, I think it's time..." I said, letting go of his hand and looking at the ground

"Yeah... Well..." He said, hugging me "Good luck" Rocky continued, pulling away and getting on his seat

At this point, I knew I was blushing and had a stupid look on my face... But I didn't care, I got my seat and started my test. I was more calm, more confident...

 _He truly made my day better_

 **A/N:** **Just to make sure... Haiku is okay lol**

 **And I know this was pretty ooc, but I just wanted to turn something real in fanfiction...**

 **Thank u for reading!**


End file.
